The Captives
by Chipmunkfan01
Summary: 1990's based Alvin and the chipmunk characters,[But My OC] Christopher Jay Wilson gets kidnapped and hurt in all forms. What will happen once his ordeal is done?
1. The day of Christopher

Chapter 1: The Day of Christopher

It felt good to get out of kindergarten; there is lots of stuff to do, like playing w/ my cars, getting ready for a youth volley ball tournament. Hi my name is Christopher Jay Wilson, I am 6 years old. I am toned; however I have no muscular or floppy physique. Though, I do have a little baby fat left. I am approximately 2 feet and 7 inches. Yeah, I'm tiny, it's in my human/Chipmunk class, and we tend to be tiny. I'm an odd little kid. My physical features are quite different than regular humans, my toes count up to 6, rather than ten, and my fingers count up to 8, rather than ten. My eyes are slightly bigger and oddly shaped then oval, and are vibrant saturated cobalt blue, almost like superman's from _"superman returns". _My nose is a rounded triangle, and my hair and skin is a light tan. And my two front teeth are rather lager then a regular person. Yes, I am odd, and I do get picked on because of it, however, Miss Clara says that I look handsome the way I am, she even uses the term "cute," And also she likes me because I'm smart, very smart actually, beyond a 6 year olds' I.Q.

Miss Clara is my guardian, yes she's human. She towers me at about 5'5", she's well-toned from being in the army. She is Caucasian, her eyes are a grassy green, and her hair is at shoulder length and a fiery reddish brown. She is about 35 years old, though, her energy with me kind of like a teenager. It was about 8 am on a Saturday morning in beautiful Tennessee. I just woke up and got dressed in my red waist length tee shirt, blue zipper hoodie, superhero briefs, faded snug blue jeans, white crew socks, and black steel toe work boots, I usually find those comfortable, and my C pendant and chain, my real mom gave that to me when I was a baby, however, I never seen her before, Miss Clara picked me up pretty much. I placed my wire rectangular rim glasses in front of my eyes, cause in all truth, I'm blind without them. I sat in our Victorian kitchen, it had lots of character, and however the wiring and size and appliances had recently been upgraded. There is wood and designs everywhere, and it's not a tiny kitchen either, it can seat a big table and have lots of room to cook and play in. Miss Clara bought it since it was big and beautiful and well, since she's a big time real estate agent, she gets lots of money.

"So big guy…" Clara says, "How many eggs do you want?"

With excitement, "I want two, with two pieces of toast and 5 pieces of bacon."

She chuckles, "Ok big guy."

I can eat quite a bit, Miss Clara says she envy's my metabolism, I kind of agree, she eats about half I do, cause she says if she ate what I eat then she'd be dieting and exercising twice as much as she does now. The bacon sizzling in the pan and the eggs cooking, the fried potatoes, all of it smelled awesome, the potatoes onion flavor sort of beat the other smells to my nose. It wasn't a strong onion, but it was defiantly there. I'm sitting on a bunch of old telephone books; Miss Clara says that I'm too big to be in a booster and too short for the table. Drinking my glass of strawberry milk, which is my favorite, we talk for about ten minutes about the weather and such. As the time passed it isn't long before she sits down with both mine and her plates. I start eating my breakfast, and I'm a fast eater, it pretty much took me about 15-30 minutes to finish it off, then I wiped my mouth of the delicious yellow egg goo.

Once she finishes she stacks the plates and forks and sets them in the sink, I hop down the chair. "I'm gonna watch TV now Miss Clara."

"Ok honey, I'm gonna go shower and get dressed for work."

"Ok Miss Clara" I was already on the couch as I said that, I was turning it on cartoons. Yes, it's completely predictable, however, I like cartoons, course out of a child nature I watch cop and ghost shows, Miss Clara never really lets me watch anything scarier or gorier than such, but, what can I say, a mother's instinct. It was about an hour later when Miss Clara came tip tapping down stairs in red pump heels, black pantyhose, red knee length skirt, matching red formal jacket, white undershirt, red painted nails, red ascot, bold red lipstick, gold dangle diamond earrings, purple eye shadow, Black rectangle glasses, blush, and her hair was up and slightly wavy. "So how do I look Christopher?"

I giggle, "Well Miss Clara, You look like a red crayon."

She laughs, "Well, it's what I have to wear."

"Can't you wear something more, comfortable?"

"This is comfortable to me honey, now, give me a hug and kiss good bye." She smiles.

I hop off the couch then walk up to her, she bends her knees, though, It surprises me every time, Then I hug her and kiss her cheek, and then she kisses me, imprinting her red lips on my cheek, and I blush a little and she giggles. "Ok honey bye bye, she walks out to her new red luxury convertible, as noticed, she really loves how red compliments her. She can trust me to be left alone for 8 hours, which, isn't bad. Only thing I hate is though I really have no one to talk to. So, sometimes I go out for a walk, and when I do, Miss Clara gave me some rules: 

1] Take your cell and keys and lock up

2] Don't go with anyone you don't know

3] Call if there is an issue

4] If something occurs, run

5] Call when I leave and come back

Yep, it was just five simple rules, and I always abide by them. Though, crimes aren't exactly normal around here, a boy was murdered about a year or so ago, that is about it. Though, that did create an earthquake amongst the Tennessee community. Other than that, a few small crimes like vandalism or theft. Though, other than my necklace, phone, and wallet, I had nothing of value. Besides, No one has been really that desperate to steal from a child, but then again, children don't exactly carry the big bucks; I carry a ten on me, that's it. It's all I use for the week I go out. I walk typically two miles and two miles back, however, based on mood I could walk half or I could walk double then I normally do. It was about 70 degrees out so it was nice weather. I call and leave Miss Clara a message and lock up. I put my wallet and phone in my front pockets, and my hoodie typically covers just them, the front pockets.

I walk about a mile to the park I like; I always go on the swing or talk to the other kids. There is a lot to do there, swing, climbing/slide set, rocking bikes or what not, the wheel you hold onto and turn, a few big rocks, sand boxes, it was almost like a kid in the candy store, except, it won't rot my teeth. So I was on the swing for half an hour before kids started to come and I let them take turns. Then, I played in the sand box with a couple of seven year olds.

"Hi Christopher." Jeremy says.

"Howdy Jeremy, how goes your family?" That playground was like a small town, everyone knew pretty much everyone.

"Oh their good, mommy finally got her promotion at her place."

"Well that's nice, Miss Clara sold a big house to a family of seven a few days ago." He brought a few trucks and we were playing construction basically as we are talking.

"Wow Christopher that's a lot of people." I giggle at his remark.

"Yeah that's what I said." All of a sudden I end up laughing because the buzzer on my phone is tickling me, so I fish it out of my pocket before long and answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey big guy how are you doing?"

"Hi Miss Clara, I'm at the park now, I'm playing with some kids."

"Ok honey, remember call me if you move somewhere else or get home."

"Ok Miss Clara I will." Then I hear Jeremy snickering.

"Jeremy what is it?"

"Christopher you have your mom's lipstick on you." Then some of the other kids started laughing.

"What's going on honey?"

My cheeks started to get about as red as the lipstick when an elderly woman gave me a tissue to wipe it off.

"I forgot to wash the lipstick off. "I say in an embarrassed tone. Then Miss Clara begins laughing. I wipe off the lipstick, "Thank you Mrs. Johnson."

She says in a gravelly voice, "Your welcome deary."

Miss Clara starts gathering herself back together and says, "Ok honey see you when I get home, bye."

"Bye Miss Clara." Then I hang up. After that little scene I get up from the sand box and brush off the sand. But by then another boy starts grappling me on the ground, he and I start laughing. "Hey Trevor How's it going?" We basically play wrestle, he's a bigger kid, he's like nine, He usually plays a little too rough, but, nothing I couldn't handle. "I'm great Christopher; I just got done lifting weights with my dad."

"Awesome trev, ok then, I think I stayed here enough, it's almost noon now, and I'm hungry."

"Ok Christopher." I stand up and brush off the dirt, pulling up my jeans a little taking care of my exposed waistband. I walk about another half mile or so to my favorite fast food restaurant. I open the door to Teddy's BBQ. The place had lots of wood, wooden floors, wood wall paneling, wooden ceiling trim, but the ceiling itself was drywall with lights hanging and holding stained glass light covers over each of the twelve tables. A woman in waitress uniform came up to me and said, hello little guy, are you here to eat or, are you looking for your mom. I just almost laughed, she didn't know who I was, and she was new. "To eat miss."

Her smile sort of became bewildered. "Oh-Okay let me get you a seat." I began following her into the center of the establishment where the adjustable bar seats were, then I climb up and she used her foot to raise it so I could eat on the table. In front of me was the grills and ovens and Teddy Evanston himself. He is a famous BBQ griller, he won first place in our local fair 5 years in a row, to add to that, Miss Clara sold him a house and knows me pretty well.

Country Music was playing, all various styles and singers and decades. From 50's to now, gospel to rock, anything that has to do with country its playing. Teddy turns to me and happily says, " 'Ey Buddy What's goin' on'?"

"Hi teddy how are you?"

"well I'ma Doin' Jus' Fine. Say You wanna try my new sauce?"

I get excited when he comes up with something new, "Yeah!" I had a big smile on my face.

He laughs and gets a 5 ounce plastic cup and pours an orange lumpy dip and a foot long inch wide bread stick and say, "Ther'ya go buddy try it, I calls it Spisay chili cheese." Then he puts a glass of water by me, it worried me a little, however it looked good, so I rip off a piece of breadstick and dip it in the sauce. When I tasted it, it was a matter of seconds before the spice kicked in and started burning my mouth, my eyes started watering, however, it was very good, I started to drink the water and he giggles, " Too Spisay?"

Once I was able to swallow my water, I responded, "It is very good, however, I would throw in complimentary glass of water."

"Well, I guess I betta do so huh?" Then he ruffles my hair "so what can I getcha'?"

"I want nachos w/ the regular chili cheese." I giggle a bit.

He chuckles and withdraws the sauce dip, "Ok but u can keep te breadstick."

"Ok." I smile. I start pulling out my wallet and he whispers in my ear, "I pay fo' u this time, fo' bein' brave, jus' tip me so it don' look bad."

"Ok." Then I took out five dollars and give it to him. My mouth was still burning some so I gulp down every last drop of the water and eat the soft bread stick. Teddy was about 50 years old and was a typical pudgy cowboy, he had a belly on him, stood about 6 feet and wears clothes like if he was a cowboy. He is defiantly 100% southern, from attire to dialect. The waitress came to me and was holding a coloring page and a crayon, "Hey little guy can I get u anything? Wanna color?"

"Sure miss, and yes I'd like another glass of water please."

"Sure little guy." She carefully places a 6 pack of crayons and a picture of a pig cowboy, it is actually funny on the ironic message on this advertisement. She picks up my glass and two minutes later a full glass was sat by me, "Thank you miss."

"No problem little guy." Then she walks off to her other duties. I start coloring on the pig then nachos were placed by me and teddy said, "Now buddy make so' that I look good and in the lines got it partner?" He and I start laughing "Ok teddy thank you for these nachos."

"No problem."

Then I start eating, these nachos were known to be hot, but it defiantly wasn't the buffalo style dip I was using earlier. The chip themselves has a bit of salt and pepper to it while the chili cheese has spice, just enough to enjoy. The chips were covered in marvelous chili goo and softened a little, just how I like it. Though, Teddy doesn't exactly make the portions fun sized, the bowl with everything in it was an easy five pounds. So between coloring and eating it took me an hour. When I was finished Teddy just filled in an order and looked at my coloring. "Wow Christopher I look mighty nice and slick, thank ye'"

I again laugh at his comment and said, "No problem, ok, well I have to go now, Miss Clara will be making me dinner in about three hours."

"Go on ahead Christopher I got all dis covered." He smiles and nudges me.

"Ok Teddy have a good day now." I was ready to leave when he said, "Wait I fo 'got to give ye this. " Then he hands me some nachos with his new sauce. "Take dat to miss Clara ok buddy? Can ye do that?"

"yes Teddy I can."

"You such a good boy, a real gentleman. You be careful now ye hear?"

"Ok Teddy you two." I walk out of the barbeque place and head home, I was by the park though when a guy was by the street looking down at the playground, I walk up to him and then said, "hello mister how are you?"

I startled him and he turns to me and says, "hey little guy how are you, just watchin' my kid over yonder." He seemed in his early forties, he had a scruffy beard and mustache, his hair was thinning he was slightly chubby, he stood a towering 6'1" and he was rather muscular. He had dull blue eyes, wrinkles and bags, however those didn't stand out too much. He is wearing a red and black plaid button down and blue dirty jeans and dirty work boots, there were kids there I hadn't seen before so, I didn't take it as too out of the ordinary. "Why aren't you down there with your kid then? Rather than standing up here?"

He said firmly, "Cause my kid get embarrass when I go down there."

"Why?"

" Jus' Cuz' he ain't got no sense, he just bein' little brat at the moment, don't know how to obey no rules. Our house got stuffy and so I took 'em out here"

I responded, "Oh ok, well you have a good day now ok?"

"Ok lil' guy, you go on home now." He seems a little nervous or shaking or something I don't know, but I say, "Ok Sir." I walk home and then give Miss Clara a message over the phone that I'm home. I lock our door and stuff the nachos in the fridge and then change clothes since mine were a little dirty. I gently disrobe myself and throw the dirty clothes in my hamper; I am now just in my superhero briefs when I throw on a white crew tee and some sweats. I walk downstairs and relax watching TV on the couch. It wasn't until about 6 pm when I heard Miss Clara pull up and unlock the door and come in. She looked a little different then when she walked out, she was a little sweaty, her hair was let down, and she seemed aggravated, she groans to herself, "Oh The nerve of some people!" She doesn't know I'm there, I say, " Miss Clara, what's wrong?"

She says in aggravated, but calm tone, "Oh nothing Christopher, I just got stuck with some rude and ignorant clients that's all, How's teddy dear?"

"He's great he came up with a spicy chili cheese."

She rubs her stomach, "Mm sounds tasty, save me any?"

I giggle, "yeah he gave you nachos with it, I would get something to drink though to."

"Really? That spicy?"

"Yeah Miss Clara, but it was good." Miss Clara Enjoys Cajun or buffalo style dishes, if its spicy she's happy.

"ooh well, I better go prepare myself then huh?"

"Yeah Miss Clara, just get in your pj's and relax with me." I give her a big smile."

Her tone seemed more happier, "Hehe, ok Christopher." Then she heads up stairs for a quick hot bath, she comes downstairs in sweats and a black turtle neck. Her hair was wet and down then she heads into the kitchen to heat up the nachos. Then she walks in and sits by me, "Want some honey?"

I giggle, "No thank you."

"Ok honey." She begins eating. I lay down feet by Miss Clara and we begin talking about our day. Then she sets her bowl on the coffee table and out of nowhere begins to tickle my feet, I start laughing hard, it lasted for a couple minutes. She knows that when I'm tickled too much things happen. So, she quits and lets me breathe and relax my lungs.

"You were right Christopher this is really spicy whew." She begins drinking her water.

"Told you Miss Clara." Then after that and dinner, it was about 8 pm, which is bath time for me, so I did what I needed to; bathed, brushed my teeth and put on a robe before I went out the bathroom door. I threw the dirty towel in its hamper, my clothes in their hamper, then I disrobe and put on white briefs, baby blue silk pj set with long sleeve button down and snapped pants then Miss Clara tucks me in and reads me a bed time story before I fall asleep.


	2. Play Time

Chapter 2: Play Time

I awoke to knocking at the door. I literally just woke up and I slosh my feet over to the railed foyer looking down into the living room. Miss Clara was already in her real estate suit when she answered the door. "Hello?" she asked

"Can Christopher come out and play today?" said a little seven year old

"Sorry to disturb you miss but I'm Brian the baby sitter for Dustin, he wants Christopher to come over and play with him." This guy stood about 5'6; he was pale white and looked like a punk teenager, least the outfit, not necessarily the attitude.

"Let me go get him and ask him." Miss Clara says, and then she turns around to go up the stairs and says, "Oh Christopher I didn't realize you were up. Do you want to go over Dustin's House?"

"May I get done with my morning stuff first?" I say in a tired tone.

The baby sitter and Dustin say, "Sure." Then I pick up my feet and get changed in lazy wear, sweatshirt and sweat pants both light blue, Superman briefs, white socks and blue tennis shoes, I brush my teeth then head out with Dustin and the baby sitter. It was a five minute walk. "So, what is your name?" Looking at the baby sitter.

"Brian."

"Ah."

When we got there, the house was slightly under kept. It needed a paint job, wall work, and a major spring cleaning. "Sorry about the place Christopher, we're a bunch of slobs." The baby sitter said.

"You live here?"

"Yes, I'm Dustin's brother, now, you two play, and whatever you do, do not go in my room."

"Why?" I ask.

"Just do as I say got it?"

"Ok Brian." Then we got inside Brian went straight into room.

"My brother has been acting weird."

"Why is that?"

"Cause I hear stuff there."

"What do u hear?"

"I hear a girl's voice in there, and I hear screaming and the bed squeaks a lot."

"Derm… Do your parents allow that?"

"Maybe I don't know."

"Wanna give them a call?"

"Ok." He said with his naïve tone. He calls his parents and tells them what happens, so the parents got home real early and pretended like we didn't call. When the mom went upstairs to Brian's bedroom, she screams out loud. Then when we wanted to see why, the father sort of gated us down stairs. We can hear all sorts of yelling and screaming from three voices. Then all of a sudden a woman comes downstairs, she was thin, big chested, athletic looking and was 5' almost. "I guess not." I whisper into Dustin's ear. Then we both giggle, it wasn't long before the parents politely shoed me out while sliding a dollar in my pocket. Must have known it was me who was the particular rat. So I go back inside, Miss Clara had already left so I locked the door and played volley ball in the back yard. The Youth Volley Ball Tournament was scheduled a few months from now. So I practiced till about twelve then went back inside. It was pretty hot out today, like around 85 degrees, so, I re dress myself into a muscle shirt that was white, and shorts that were rather tight but still, it fit, then I get my keys and wallet and phone then call Miss Clara then head outside, locked the door then went to the park to play. I saw that guy though, sitting on the bench. The only kid there was Trevor and I, so I walked over to Trevor's dad and asked, "Mr. Trevor's Dad? Do you know who that guy is?"

He looks over in bewilderment, "I don't know man, and he's been comin' around this park though. I would stay steer clear away from him. He looks like bad news."

I took his advice; my stomach just didn't sit right with him. "Ok thank you." Then I laugh as I run up on Trevor and pin him. "Hey Trevor, care for round two?" we both laugh.

"Yeah." Then he and I begin wrestling. More like a kiddie grip fight, but, we were still being two boys roughing it out. In fact, it wasn't but a half hour later he gets a grip on my shirt and accidently rips it from my bottom to my sternum. We both stop when we heard that deafening rip. I look down and then he stops what he's doing then starts pleading. "Oh my g_ I am so so so sorry Christopher please forgive me I didn't mean to. Oh man."

Then his father walks over and says firmly, "What happened here?"

"Trevor and I were wrestling when he accidently ripped my shirt. He says he's sorry and I forgive him."

"Well that's good Christopher, and its ok, I have one you can use in the back of my car, I will be right back.

"Oh Christopher I am really sorry." He pleads.

I comfort him some, "It's ok Trev, it was just an accident, we all understand accidents."

"How much was it I swear I will pay it back."

"Please Trevor do not worry about it, you just need to be more careful next time that's all."

"Ok Christopher, but I really am sorry."

"I know, but it is just a muscle shirt, I didn't get hurt and we're boys, being rough is hiding somewhere in us, like I said, be more careful ok?"

"Ok."

Trevor's dad came back holding a black and white sport muscle shirt, like the ones basketball players use or even football players, one of them fancy looking ones, and I don't mean basketball jersey either. "Here you go Christopher." He hands it to me and I gently take it I remove my ripped one exposing my torso and then I slip the one Trevor's dad gave me. It was really big. The bottom of the shirt fell to my feet and some of my sides were exposed as well as a little bit of my chest. Then Trevor's dad took that chance and tickled my armpit some, I cringe while laughing a little. "You can keep that Christopher; don't worry about returning it ok?"

"Ok thank you very much."

He laughs some, "here let me help you with that." Then he lifts the shirt up to my waist and grabs the rubber band out from his hair that was holding his Jamaican braids up and ties it so I don't trip over the shirt.

"Thank you sir, for everything." I say

"No problem man, now, I suggest a shower and rest little man ok?"

I giggle, "Ok Bye bye." Trevor waves bye as I begin jogging home. I wasn't a fast jogger so I sat on some bus benches a few times when I kept seeing a big hefty dual rear work truck. It was black, it was a crew cab, and it had some nice chrome finishings, a mean looking front end. It looked like a red necks' truck almost. It was beautiful, and it was brand spanking on the year label new. It looked like the finest American made all American truck I ever seen. I was able to see it all the way home until it sped off in the distance. So as I walk in my awesomely cold house, I took that shower and put on some sweats and lay on the leather couch and took a short nap until Miss Clara got home. When she walked in I sat up and opened my eyes and with a smile I ask, "Hi Miss Clara how was work? Was it fun?"

She giggles, "Work isn't supposed to be fun; however, it was peaceful, though one family got away from me."

"Why is that Miss Clara?"

"I'm not sure buddy. They asked if I had a family and if these were comfortable, I said yes to those questions, though, oddly, they didn't even look at the house, they saw the outside and then Wivvap!" She exclaims whiles clapping her hands hard, "They were gone."

"Are you trying too hard?"

"What do u mean buddy?" She sits downs and listens, ether by interest or childish gaming.

"Well Miss Clara I mean, you aren't like this at home, you look too professional, everything you wear on the job says workaholic, single, lonely. Which I know you aren't but, maybe you should try casual wear. Maybe a turtle neck hair let down jeans or something. Nothing that has, well, so much flash to it."

"Really?"

"Yeah Miss Clara."

"Ok, well, I will try that tomorrow."

"Ok Miss Clara, "Then I hug her tightly, "That sounds good."

"Ok buddy I'm going to go change then we get to have yummy macaroni and cheese spirals, would you like that?"

I jump up and say happily, "I would love that! "Then I laugh and hug her again. She goes upstairs and the night plays out, she gets re dressed, we eat yummy gooey mac and cheese, I brush my teeth and bathe, then she tucks me in and I fall fast asleep.


	3. Changes

Chapter 3: Changes

It's about 7 in the morning when I heard Miss Clara's voice over me. I really didn't feel like waking up, I was having a rather good dream. But, her persistence proves dominant when I open up my eyes. As I sit up, Miss Clara quickly put my glasses on. As I look at her she was wearing a hot pink turtle neck sweater, a slightly big turquoise necklace, her hair was let down and a head piece that looked like an arch over her head. She had a very subtle pink lipstick; her nails were done, but not painted. She had blue jeans that were slightly loose, and she had on running shoes. "Do I look okay Christopher?"

Now, though I was able to see her, my mind was fogged out at the moment. I stand on the floor and stretch out and take a second look. "Well Christopher?" She seems eager.

I walk over to my dresser and withdrew a pair of Spiderman briefs. "You look great Miss Clara, you always look good." I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off and let it sit on the floor. Then as I unsnapped my pants they were falling mid-thigh when my body clenched together from a hug and kiss. She excitedly says, "Thanks honey you're the best and wish me luck at the house, this may be my last chance to impress the clients. "

I turned around and slid my underwear down and slip the new pair to my waist, "Well, I am sure you will do fine, you always do." I reassure her.

"Ok thanks honey, bye bye."

I was still tired, "Bye Bye." Then she exited my room calmly, locked up and I hear her car turn on and drive off. "Good luck." I whisper to myself.

Then I grab my night clothes, open the closet, throw them in the hamper, and then took a pair of jeans out and slipped them on over my underwear. I zip and button them into place then all I felt like doing is falling back on my bed and fall asleep. And 'twas exactly what I did, up to another couple hours. I woke up and I am very hungry, so, I proceed to do the going out of the house ritual and then head to Teddy's BBQ, when I went in it looked much different. The floor was white tile with grey grout; the walls were now half wood paneling, half red drywall. The beams were still dark wood and the ceiling was now tin tile. The tables were light wood when I was able to see the underside. I hear country music and Teddy grilling, nothing else. The restaurant was dead. However, like Teddy, he breaks the uncomfortable silence. "'Ey Christopher what'sa cooking? Like the new place?"

"Well Teddy, it's definitely brighter in here." I say trying to figure things out.

"Yeah and that ain't even then best thing, you gonna wanna see this." He says happily. He quickly grabs me by my waist and swiftly sets my feet on one of the rounded square tables. I yelp in surprise, with a giggle cause it tickles. In the dead center is a color and cropped print of my coloring of that cowboy pig. My cheeks go red and I giggle out. I couldn't really say anything, only giggle out the embarrass feeling. "Well 'lil buddy? What'ya think?"

I try gathering myself together and come up with something to say. "Well…It is definitely something," I gather. "It's lovely, I like it."

"That'sa absolutely awesome!" he exclaims

"Well, why the change?"

" 'Cuz Big Momma was cookin' her famous steak when our grill blew a pipe and started a fire, the smoke damage was bad, so, we did our ver' best to contain it and re fix up the place, it was lucky big daddy was shoppin' for some new stuff anyway. Evr'one is a'right though."

My eyes grew a little big, "Wow, I'm sorry about your restaurant Teddy."

"It's a'right buddy, nobody got hurt, and I like the new look." I carefully hop down then he cleans my foot prints off the table. "So, what can I get'ye buddy?"

I didn't know actually, but, I thought quickly, "Well, I'm not sure Teddy, I came in here because I was hungry, but, you don't have any of the good meat ready do you?"

"Hmm, well, tel ya' what, I'll make us some eggs and bacon how 'bout that?"

"That sounds pretty good." I say

"a'right so let's hop up to the table and let's eat. " He says in a smile.

I walk in the dead center counter like table with the bar stool, it too looked different, it looked darker. I guess he stained it; it is defiantly a cool looking setup. Teddy was in front of me with his new cooking equipment and started frying up eggs bacon and fried potatoes it looks like. After about half an hour he finished both of our plates and sat them on the counter table. We start eating and we talk about general topics such as weather and such. About another half hour and we finish our plates and he throws them in the dishwasher. I stay for another ten minutes before leaving with a gracious good bye. After a few minutes I walk by the park and odd enough, it looked like a barren wasteland, a ghost town in its present time. All I can hear is the traffic go by me from behind, other than that, it was dead silent. It spooks me, it's summer break on a Sunday, which is usually the day kids go out and play. So seeing it sit still was astonishing.

The small pebbles shift and grind around under my feet. The swings, the play set, the big rocks, the sand box, everything, just deserted. The swings creak and grass and trees sway against the cool summer wind. I walk a little more further from the roads; engine and horns start to settle as I walk on the dirt exiting the park. I don't know what is making me stay here, but I felt frozen. Frozen like a picture, everything was still as the gusts stopped. My chest feels uneasy, very uneasy.

"Hi Christopher." I hear squeaking out behind my ear, I screeched very loud and I jumped near out of my shoes as I fall on the ground. Heavily breathing I look over its Trevor, I yell out at him.

"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that! You gave me nearly a heart attack!"

He cowers back a little, "I'm sorry Christopher I really didn't mean to."

I kip up on my feet and catch the rest of my breath, "It's alright, just, don't do that again."

"Ok. Believe me I won't, cause I came here to tell you something important."

"What is it Trevor?" I look him directly in the eyes.

"That guy has been snooping around here again; he creeps out the parents and kids so they left here yesterday, almost 2 hours after you left. I really think you should leave this park, and now."

"Ok thanks for the heads up."

"No problem man, now go." He gives me a frightened shove. He has never really been scared or worried before, so, seeing the frightened Trevor I started running as he got into his dad's car and they speed off. As I was running I call Miss Clara, the phone kept ringing. "Come on Come on!" I almost freaked out. Her voice mail came on, "Miss Clara call me back as soon as you get this it's really important I mean life or death please call back!" I kept running. I ran as fast as I could. I had hit some back alleys so that way I could get home faster. I was less than ten feet from my house when the flashy black redneck truck sped on the curb of my house. The wheels screeched to a stop and a guy got out, I kept running. Little did I know by the time I put my key into the door I felt something hard hit my head. The door was the last thing I saw before blacking out, I was so close.


	4. taken

Chapter 4: Taken

Country Rock blasting, body slightly vibrating, soft yet small surface, only a few inches from an edge. I can't tell if I open my eyes are not, seems pitch black except for some light shining through. Everything seems to fade in; I realize I was in a vehicle. I couldn't move my hands or ankles, the felt and seem bounded. I try to scream out but, something was in my mouth; something big and rubbery. The smell of strawberries filled my nose, figure it is the car freshener. I'm guessing I was blind folded. I can feel the sun on my face as well as wind blowing in from the windows. I can feel the smooth leather upholstered seats. I only screamed once, and that one time I can even hear myself, so I doubt that this person heard me. I was very nervous, but overall the music and wind calmed my sweat and nerves. Over all, yes I was scared but, funny enough, I was not that scared, figure I should stay calm, give them what they want then I'll be home free. At least, that's plan A, I really don't know what they want or whatnot. I lay there still, to save up energy that I may need.

I try and keep myself company by playing games in my mind or sing in my head or even think. It isn't the usual "Are we there yet?" kind of scenario. I can't even tell how long they've been driving. Whether they were passing a few blocks 'round and 'round to throw me off, or, a very long destination, I couldn't tell, my senses were thrown off or blocked. That radio is blasting into the heavens, smell of an air freshener; all I can tell is that I was in that big fancy black truck. I'm assuming that guy the kids and I were worried about is driving, but for the life of me I can't tell where we are. My descriptions aren't going to help if I don't even know where we are. I doubt he is going to keep me in a public place.

The smooth ride turns very rocky as I feel the truck bouncing and me with it. I could tell we were off road. My nerves were rattling some. We hit something big, like a big pot hole and launches me off the seat and on the floor, which, unfortunately had stuff there and it wasn't very comfortable . I sat up and tried to scoot myself back on the seat then I heard the music turned all the way down. Then a deep gravelly voiced man exclaim out, "'Ey Sunshine! Sleep Well!?" Then he laughs a bold redneck laugh. I did not recognize the voice, my eyes open wide in shock, it didn't sound like the guy at the park. I started getting more nervous and scared my breathing bucks in and out my chest. I whimper some and he laughs again. "Relax Boy! Enjoy the ride. Will be to yer new house ver' shortly."

I started to get a headache, particularly where he hit me. I started screaming out what my mouth could and started trying to wriggle out what I was bound by. I feel the truck stop, quickly. Then just as quickly something cold pressed against my head and I heard metal clicking. It was a gun cocking, he said in a serious and tense voice, "Naw we don't want that now… be a good boy and ye might live."

I freeze and shiver in place, then he removes the gun and starts driving, "Good Boy."

Oh man, what have I gotten myself into? I did not know what to do, I just lay there while the road bounces the truck like four paddle balls on a different timer, it soon smoothed out, but I knew we were still off-road, I can hear dirt kick up. Since the radio was dramatically turned down I can hear outside clearly. Though, on the bad side, all I can hear is the truck moving and dirt kick up, there was nothing. No cars, no people, no animals, almost dead silent. I knew then we were out in the country areas of Tennessee. Unfortunately, I knew civilization was definitely out of reach. The country areas spread amongst the few corners of Tennessee. At least five hours away, which means, it's at least 4 pm. Though, I have no idea how long I was knocked out. The country area was a two hour distance from borderline into the city, that's all I pretty much know. Time I don't know right now, I could have been knocked out for two hours or a day; I wouldn't know any of that.

I started seeing daylight turn to night, so we have been driving for at least 7 hours. He probably made a repeated route before coming here. I was hungry, very hungry; I had not eaten since this morning. After a long boring tedious ride he finally slowed down and stopped and parked. He opens his door then shuts it; he walks an inch before opening the back door. I could feel him standing over me; it feels very uncomfortable, like a fish in a fish bowl. He lets out a small chuckle, "I'm glad the pad worked for you." I didn't know what he was talking about until I felt his cold rough hand in my pants then I felt something else quickly rubbing my boy parts. I yelp loudly, though, I was still gagged. He put an absorbent pad or diaper or something when I was knocked out so I didn't wet myself. I was sniffling though when he put his hand in there. I almost was crying, ok, am crying. It felt very bad and very wrong, then he grabs my waist then throws me over the shoulder, I try kicking and stuff but then he spanked me with his hand, it stung a lot, I could only cry more. "Shut up brat! Or I'll whack ye again!" He sternly spoke.

He was walking; I didn't have a choice but to still cry. I hurt and stuff, when he goes up the steps, which I could feel they were steps since I could feel it. Any who, He banged on the door, I was still crying. He was yelling at me when I heard the door creak open and a guy whose voice was low says, "Oh stop yer yellin' can't you see yer scarin' the poor boy?!"

"Where do you want the stupid brat?" he hisses.

Then the other hisses back, "Watch yer tounge. Ye jus' might lose it. Put 'em over there."

Then I felt him carry me a few more feet. "Gently." The home owner says.

Then the truck guy plops me right on the couch, which was soft. I can't complain about the couch, at this point I stopped crying. There were lights in the house, it was nice to know of that, don't know why; just maybe because I'll get to see their faces, don't know. It was a few more seconds before I hear the truck guy snap, "Is that it? We done?"

"Yeah we're even, now go."

"Gladly." Then I hear the truck guy leave and the door creak shut.

"I'm serry 'bout my ignerant partner." He then cups my ankles then I hear a small snap, then I felt my legs were free. "He's jus' testy teday." He does the same to my wrists. "So, what's your name kiddo?" Then he unbuckles the gag in my mouth. He seems friendly, I couldn't really understand it. However I want my go with the flow plan to work out, so I reply, "Christopher sir, Christopher Jay Wilson."

"Christepher huh? That's a might pretty name for a pretty boy such as yer self."

"Thank you sir."

Then he lifts my head up and removes the blind fold, however, only difference is I see blurred out shapes. "Mister, I can't see anything without my glasses." I kindly say.

"Aww right fergot 'bout'em here." Then he lays my glasses on my face, everything was clear. Though, His face was two centimeters, I jump with a little yelp. He laughs, "Boy you blinder then a bat."

I nod as I get out of shock, "Serry."

I just say, "Its ok mister."

"So, bet yer hungry aren't ye?"

I nod yes to him. Then he heads to the kitchen. "Ok Christopher I'll be right out, don't be goin nowhere got it?"

"Yes mister."

"Good boy."

The house what I saw was very farm like. It is normal though around these parts. The furniture was old, however in fair condition, the walls were painted white, and the floor was a light wood color. Decorative trim on the ceiling and floor on the wall and the rooms were tiny. It seemed cozy; I was sitting in front of a brick fireplace. The logs in the fireplace weren't used yet. I hear this mysterious man rattling and making noise in the kitchen, making dinner I hope.

I was really tired just laying around so I sit up and then stand up, I fell a few times at first since my legs and arms were very numb and felt like gator leather, my nerves kind of shut down, I needed to walk it off. It took a good 2 minutes before he came in and tensely said, "What are ye doin?!"

Guess he thought I was trying to run. I reply, "My legs are dead, I need to wake them up." I kept falling, every time I'd take a step my knee would push backwards and gives me a small burning sensation. He continues making dinner and it takes me a good ten odd minutes before the feeling in my bottom half and arms came back. Course by then I have already fell like hundreds of times. I actually scraped up my knees some. It was about 5 minutes later, "Christepher! Come eat!" He says loudly.

I walk into the kitchen. There was a screen door leading out back, wooden door leading to the basement, the tile was your typical white and black tile, the counters and table and chairs and cabinets were wooden. And of course the kitchen was tiny. I smelled macaroni and cheese and tuna he set mine on and his on the table. The chairs sat low so I knew I wouldn't be able to eat without something. "Do u have any old books sir? I won't be able to reach the table when I'm sitting."

He thinks for a second, "sho' don't I reckon, here, lets eat in te livin' room then." Then he picks up the plates and then goes into the living room the sits upright on the recliner and reclined." Com' up here buddy, get yer stomach all full."

"On your lap mister?"

"Yes sir."

I climb up and sit on his lap and he puts my plate on mine then he turns on the 20 inch looking TV then puts it on some movie. "Ye like fast cars sonny?"

"Yes sir I do."

"Well that's mighty good." Then he begins eating, and I start eating mine. It was20 minutes in he asks, "ye want som' seconds?"

"No sir I'm full."

"A'right buddy." Then he put his hands on my leg and started rubbing it, he got to my pocket then he jumps some and then snatches my phone out and says in a mean tone, "What the F_ H_ is this!?"

I cower and scrunch up in fear, "It's my phone mister." Then he growls, "That F_ Dimwitted idiot!" Then jumps up and sort of rough handles me on the floor and the plates fall then he gets a match out of his pocket, lights it and then throws my phone in the fire. I forgot I had it. He meanly says, "Empty yo d_ pockets now!"

I was frightened; he looks like a big grizzly bear waiting to kill me. I comply, though in fear I kept pulling out pocket seams, "Faster!" I go as fast as possible, then I withdrew my keys and wallet, and then all my pockets were out. Then he stomps towards me then roughly pats me down chest to feet, back to feet, and he pats everywhere. "Take off your shoes!" Then I quickly untie them and slip them off. He shakes them upside down then pats my feet down. I giggle a bit, however soon ended when he rips my jacket off. That same deafening rip I heard when Trevor accidently ripped my shirt. This man literally tore and ripped my jacket off. I yelp, then he roughly pats me down again, when he got to my jeans he pushes me hard into the couch then get on top of me then rips my jeans from the front button and zipper and roughly snatches them off of my legs and then vise grips me and pats me down wear my Spiderman underwear is and the grasps my boy parts, I started breaking down.

He gets off of me then yells, "Get yer A_ in that kitchen and stay there!"

I ran as I start to cry, I ran in the kitchen and hug my knees under the table as I cry tears. It was moments later I heard him yelling. I couldn't really tell what he said; my crying was over running my ears. I feel so violated, I mean how can he just touch me and tear up my clothes like that? It soon occurred to me, that he just might kill me if I don't behave. The floor felt so cold, I was rocking back and forth, tried comforting myself from this unacceptable behavior that he has.

It was about a couple minutes later he came in the kitchen, he had a rueful guilt face on he sits cross legged and says in sincerity, "Look kiddo, I'm sorry fo' hurtin' ye like that. I feel really really bad. Here, take it as a peace offerin'" then he gets out a brown one foot teddy with a blue bow on it and a small bowl of peanut butter and chocolate mini cups. He slides them under the table where I was. "I swer' I won' hurt ye like that again." He gives me a light reassuring smile, "Ready to see yer room buddy?" he gently reaches out to me with an open palm. I take and hug the bear tightly, and then though I was hesitant with his hand, it seems he was sorry, so, I take my hand and put it into his huge chaliced hand.

He smiles then says, "That's my boy." Then he carefully scoops me up from under the table and carries me upstairs. He goes into a room then sets me down, here ya go, ye like yer room?" I look around, there was a kid's dresser, a naptime cot, the cot had some clothes on it, the floor was tan carpeting, and there was a plastic kids table up against the corner with plastic chairs and coloring stuff.

The window had wooden planks on it, the moon light shot bullet sized lights into the room.

It defiantly wasn't fancy living, but I lie, "I like it mister, it's very nice and basic."

"Ok buddy get washed up and dressed fo' bed time."

"Ok Mister."

"But first, sit on the corner edge of the table please?"

"Ok mister." I walk then sit on the edge, my legs fall on either side. Then he crouches down and whipped out an old polaroid camera. Then he snaps a photo, "Ok buddy, go get clean."

"Ok Mister." Why did I have to get my picture taken? I went into the bathroom, the bathroom had light blue toilet, tub, and counter with white tile on the floor and wall. The bathroom was very tiny. I disrobed my Spiderman briefs, red tee and socks. I saw red marks from burn rub, when he ripped my clothes off. He was very rough when he got mad. It scared me to death, and I wasn't gonna get hurt, so, I stick with my flow plan. I hope that I get out alive that way. I go to the bathroom then start bathing. The only shampoo he had was strawberry scented shampoo, with a matching conditioner. I hear him knocking on the door, I jump a bit, "Don't ferget to clean usin' the soap shampoo and conditioner got it?"

"Yes Mister." I reply

"A'right then."

I kept wrapping up the man's features and trying to figure out if I knew him. This man stood about 6 feet, he was very burly, he had strong arms, he was about 38 years old, Caucasian, Tennessee native, he had hairy arms, his hair was intact and thriving in color brunette, he had hair on his arms, and he was clean shaven except the 6 o'clock shadow. He had on an orange and yellow vest; I think he works in construction. Then I face palm myself, there was a construction site near Teddy's barbeque, I never knew nothin' was suspicious. He saw me at Teddy's and then I became his target, "Oh Man!" I accidently slip out. "What's wrong Christepher?" he says.

I need to think quick, "I accidently spilled some bathwater on the floor, I'll clean it up I promise."

"A'right then."

I need to be careful what I say. I don't know what can tick him off. After I get done cleaning myself I dry myself off then put the towel over my waist. I grab my clothes then walk out. I saw him in the bedroom that I would be sleeping in go in and he says, "I'll take those, you just put on the clothes on the bed ok?"

"I nod and he takes my clothes and heads out, I take the towel off and one by one I put on the nightwear. It was small kids' briefs, like blue's clues it looks like. The briefs were tight around me, it was defiantly not loose, it literally covered my boy parts, butt, and an inch or two of my waist. Then I slid on a baby blue tee shirt. It only covered to my waist, then a matching pair of sleep shorts, it went down to my mid-thigh. The shirt and shorts were very comfortable, like any other pajamas; soft as a newly groomed puppy. Then there was a pair of baby blue fleece crew socks. I actually kind of liked it. The pajamas and socks, they were very comfortable. It was however babyish, but, babyish doesn't dominate comfort.

Then five minutes later this guy comes up and sits on my cot. "Com' here buddy, gonna tell you a bedtime story."

I didn't want to get him mad so I hopped on his lap, and then he starts telling me some fantasy story, I didn't know what it was about cause I was too busy being uncomfortable as he keeps rubbing my thighs and stomach, oh how I wanted to refuse. However I knew what would probably happen if I protested it. Then after his hour long story I start to almost drift asleep. He takes off my glasses then tucks me in then kisses my cheek and said, "Go'nite buddy, get som' shut eye." Then walks out and locks the door. He's nice one moment and snaps the next. He's trying to be a father or something? What was this guy's problem?


End file.
